


A Good Kind of Accident

by StrawFairy



Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I've been told this is fluff/comfort, Trans Carter Kane, mentions of period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: Carter and Zia's first date, Carter wants this day to be perfect, and even if different than what he had hoped, it is.
Relationships: Carter Kane/Zia Rashid
Series: Pride Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Good Kind of Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized it's pride month today. Like yes I knew it, but idk... Soo I'll try to make a one shot per day left of the month! wish me luck with that lol

“Carter, what’s wrong?” Zia looked at him with concern in her beautiful eyes, she was perfect, everything was perfect, they were on a date. And now this had to happen. 

“I’m sorry Zia, have to go to the bathroom real quick.” Carter said, an apologetic expression on his face that made her relax and nod. 

“Don’t worry, take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled, she looked so beautiful and happy he smiled back. 

“Be right back.” 

Carter was a very organized young man, he liked to be prepared for any situation and so there were some things you will always find in his backpack. The same backpack he left at Brooklyn House at Sadie’s insistence, it’s only luck that he was so prudent he saved some things in the Maat too. Inside the bathroom stall, he focused on the pad he needed and grabbed it. He looked at it for a few seconds and sighed. Figures his period would come to bite his uterus just in the middle of his date with Zia. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to go buy some himself. That always ruined his mood. Not that he bought them himself nowadays, Sadie was the one who did now, knowing it was something Carter would rather avoid, she even bought the brand he preferred, knowing him all too well by now. Carter did the rest of his business in peace, hiding the wrapping of the pad in a ball of toilet paper as always and looked at himself in the mirror while he washed his hands. He looked like always and yet... He shook his head and left the bathroom. 

Carter arrived at the table and as he sat, a sudden and sharp cramp made him remember he didn’t have his usual pain reliever with him. So much for a fun evening. First days were always a nightmare. 

He must have winced, because Zia’s smile became a worried frown. “Carter, are you okay? If you need to go rest we always can-” 

“No! I mean, yes I feel great, don’t worry about that.” 

“Are you sure? You can tell me, you know.” 

Carter smiled, he wished he had the guts to tell her, Sadie had been pestering him to tell Zia, saying she wouldn’t mind. Carter was mostly sure she was right, but the fear was there and most of all, Carter hated he had to say it, hated that there was something to tell at all, there shouldn’t be something you need to tell anyone, he wasn’t ashamed of himself, he merely didn’t like to make a big deal out of it and most people did. You only had to look at his own grandparents, not wanting him because he wasn’t a she. 

“I’m fine, really. But thanks.” 

The date kept going, Carter trying to ignore the cramps and headache that assaulted him. He knew he was only being partially successful at hiding it, but he couldn’t help it. First days were the worst. It was hard even with his usual meds, without them? Even worse, Carter hadn’t had such a bad first day in ages and he cursed his luck. 

They were eating ice cream now, Carter’s was chocolate and strawberry. He would usually eat one or the other, but now he wanted to indulge. Zia looked at him in amusement at seeing how he attacked his ice cream. 

“I see you like your ice cream, care to share? I’ll give you of mine.” Zia offered his vanilla ice cream to him. Carter took a bite while he offered Zia his, “Woah this is good! Now I see why you were eating so eagerly!” 

“Yours was good as well.” 

They smiled and closed in. They were about to kiss when a strong cramp made itself known and Carter couldn’t help but grimace. Zia frowned and made space between them. “Seriously, Carter, there’s something going on that you aren’t telling me.” She took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers together. “Tell me please, you can count with me for anything.” 

Carter looked at her in the eyes and sighed. “It’s nothing… it’s just- my period came early than it should this month and I felt the pain killers at home, the cramps are killing me…” He wanted to close his eyes or avert his gaze. But he didn’t, he couldn’t tear his eyes from her amber ones, he needed to know her honest reaction in this. 

“Your period?” Zia’s eyes showed no hate or disgust, only momentary confusion, and suddenly they shone with realization. “Oh… oh. I see…” There was an uncomfortable silence that made Carter’s heart to race, but Zia haven’t shown disgust or released his hand, so he was still hopeful. Zia grimaced, making Carter’s heart to drop. “You have yours bad? Mine is pretty regular, hurts a bit for two days and that’s it, I guess I can count myself as lucky. What’s the name of the med? I can go buy it for you if you want.” 

Her reply was honest, their hands were still interlocked, her eyes shone with acceptance and love. Her voice didn’t waver or hinted at hidden emotions. She was sincere, completely sincere. Before Carter could help himself, he kissed Zia. Zia startled but smiled and kissed back with the same passion. 

They kissed for a few minutes until Carter separated and beamed at Zia, a smile that became a grimace. “Great, now comes the back pain.” 

“Back pain? Not only cramps?” Zia looked surprised at this. Never having had a period that bad, it made Carter jealous. 

He shook his head. “No, cramps, back pain and headaches.” He listed with his fingers and frowned. “And mine lasts usually six days.” 

Zia winced at that. “Oh that must hurt, give me the name of the meds, I’ll be right back.” Carter smiled and told her the name. While he waited for her, Carter got anxious. What if Zia didn’t come back? What if she was leaving him? What if- Oh, there she was, nevermind then. “Here, I bought you some chocolate too, they always say that helps.” 

Carter smiled fondly at her. “It does, thank you.” He took the meds and a big bit of chocolate and offered some to Zia, but she shook her head. 

“That’s for you, don’t worry. I bought one for myself so you don’t have to share yours.” She raised a small chocolate bar. Carter looked between his big chocolate bar to Zia’s small one and then at Zia, eyebrow crooked in a silent question. “You need it more than me and I don’t like chocolate that much.” She waved it off. 

Carter laughed a bit and hugged her, breathing in her perfume. He was wrong. This day wasn’t ruined, this day was still perfect. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, please share with me your opinions and constructive critism   
> happy pride month!


End file.
